


A ZaneChan Fan Fic: The Truth

by GraceMalie



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceMalie/pseuds/GraceMalie
Summary: Zane and Kawaii-Chan learn more about each other before the big Christmas party.All characters belong to the Aphmau Channel:https://www.youtube.com/AphmauGaming/featured
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Kudos: 9





	A ZaneChan Fan Fic: The Truth

Zane Ro’Meave is an average male with a little bit of baby fat that never truly went away. His long black hair is tied back at the nape of his neck. Bangs hang over his right eye concealing the gray haze that is over his light blue Iris. Zane’s typical style is white jeans, a black or grey shirt, paired with a black and gray striped hoodie that his girlfriend loves to steal. The last bit of his ensemble that is a bit different than the norm is a black mask scarf he wears around his neck and mouth. There are many conspiracies as to why he wears this mask. He is too fair for the sun, his freckles are embarrassing, or he simply likes to hide behind the comfort of it. His voice is on the deeper side with a gravel in it when he gets angry but a higher pitch when he is embarrassed or scared.  
Kawaii- Chan is a meif’wa. This means she has cat ears, a tail, and senses like a feline. Her family includes 11 brothers and sisters along with her two parents. She has baby pink hair, amber eyes, a smaller nose, black ears, and a black fluffy tail. Kawaii- Cha’s voice is light and airy. Her outfits are mainly the same light pink as her hair. It is her favorite color. Occasionally, she adds a dash of baby yellow and baby blue. She finds pastel colors very kawaii. This girl loves anime and used to add dashes of them to her own life. Her most common claim to fame was shipping people together. A shipping shrine of her friends was once in her house. However, a great friend and now boyfriend, Zane, helped her grow out of her anime habits. They live together in a town affectionally named Mystreet.  
It is the winter of 2019, Zane and Kawaii- Chan are going out tomorrow to get some more Christmas decorations. She insists that some of the decorations will be pink and he insists that some of the decorations will be black. They are harder to find than normal green decorations, so they have a whole day planned to go shopping.  
Today Kawaii Chan was planning on touching up her looks so she will look perfect for her friend’s annual Christmas party. She is in the bathroom in an old t-shirt and shorts that have paint splatters from various craft projects she has done before. Set up on the counter are boxes of bleach, hair toner, and light pink hair dye. Kawaii- Chan knows that Zane will be out today at work and will not be home for a couple of hours. She is safe to dye her hair the light pink she is known for. This dying of her hair started in middle school when she felt that she looked like a copycat of her brothers and sisters. Most people cannot tell them apart. That was when she decided to be different from her family. She wore pink all the time, dyed her hair pink, and changed her name from Nana to Kawaii-Chan.  
The only people who know she dyes her hair is her family. They moved right before she started her freshman year of high school. Her current friends and boyfriend think she has naturally pink hair. Looking in the mirror Kawaii-Chan pulls up her hair in chunks and lets it back down again. Maybe she should dye her hair her natural color. She has not lived with her family for years. Being mistaken for them is less likely to happen now.  
As pink Kawaii-Chan though she stands out and does not fit in. She enjoys being seen. If she lets her hair go black, then she could be more like Zane. No. She will dye it pink and continue to stand out. Pink is her calling. She will just have to continue to do this forever. Kawaii-Chan puts on her gloves and tries to open the box where the bleach is. It is taped shut and the gloves prove a hard match against the sticky substance. Kawaii-Chan whines in frustration and ends up tearing the box causing the bottle of bleach to fly out and onto the floor. The cap breaks open and starts to spill onto the pink bathmat in the bathroom.  
“No!” She yells and quickly grabs the old towel she had prepared. She takes the bottle and places it away on its end. The towel is thrown onto the bathmat to try and soak up some of the bleach. The bathroom reeks of the smell now. “This can’t be happening. I will have to explain to Zane what happened. Oh No Kawaii- Chan, what will I tell him.” She picks up the towel and bathmat and throws them into the tub. Kawaii-Chan turns the tab on cold water to try and wash it out. The mat now has a light-yellow stain on it and the towel has more pink spots. She takes a shaky breath. “I have to hide these!”  
Kawaii Chan runs downstairs with the wet and dripping contents. She throws them into the dryer and turns it on. Leaning on the dryer, she notices tears dripping down her face. Kawaii-Chan rubs them off with her sleeves. She will have to go out and get some bleach to finish the job. Grabbing her keys, she hops in the car and goes to the nearby drug store and buys some bleach. Upon pulling into the driveway she sees Zane’s car in the garage. “Oh no. I can’t do this. I will have to go somewhere else. But where?”  
Zane has noticed that Kawaii-Chan has come home. He had planned a romantic outing for the night and was excited she was home. After a few minutes of her staying in her car he decides to check in on her. He goes out to the car and sees her looking at her phone. Zane taps on the glass.  
Kawaii-Chan jumps and throws her phone onto the passenger seat. “Zane!” she whines to him. He apologizes for scaring her and opens the car door. Once Kawaii-Chan had retrieved her phone, her puffy amber eyes landed on Zane’s blue ones. “Nana?” He asks softly and cups her cheek. “What’s wrong?”  
Kawaii-Chan pulls away. She grabs the bag from the car and quickly gets past Zane and enters the house. “Kawaii-Chan! What’s wrong?” Zane asks trying to follow her inside. At the bathroom door he stops her from closing it and gently pushes it open again. “Talk to me,” he begs. His mask is down, and his hair is out of his eyes.  
Kawaii-Chan sniffles and new tears fall down her face. “I…I tried to dye my hair pink like I always do but I couldn’t open the box of bleach and it ripped open before spilling on the floor and it stained the bath mat and the towel more and I tried to wash them off but there are spots now and I put them in the dryer and I needed more bleach so I went to go get some before you came home and you came home early and now I can’t dye my hair and you know I dye my hair now and I am still wearing the gloves that started this mess.”  
Zane blinks and takes a deep breath. He gently takes the box of bleach from her hand and places it on the counter. Then he takes her hands one at a time and slides the gloves off. Kawaii- Chan has slowly caught her breath and stopped crying. He cradles her hands. “What color is your hair?” He asks her.  
Kawaii-Chan realizes that she can no longer hide it. “I have black hair like my ears and tail. They match that,” she says softly and looks down. Zane smiles a little. She would look so cute with her natural black hair. Her amber eyes would stand out with that. He gently puts his thumb under her chin and lifts it up. “Oh Princess, look up, your tiara is falling.”  
Kawaii-Chan giggles and smiles at Zane. “I love you with Pink hair, Black hair, or any hair you decide to have,” Zane tells her softly. Her eyes meet his once more. “And I love you,” she says leaning in closer to him. They both close the last couple of inches and meet in the middle kissing each other with a newfound love.  
To Be Continued?


End file.
